1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a stacked electrical connector having a true position of upper terminals.
2. Description of Prior Art
An organization, named Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) Working Group released a specification defining the SATA interface. The interface is used to connect storage devices such as hard disk, DVD and CD-ROM drives to a PC motherboard. The specification defines a first type SATA connector connected with a cable and a second type SATA connector mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB).
The second type SATA connector defined by the specification includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts. The contacts are retained in the housing and partly extend out of the housing for electrically connecting with the PCB. For simplifying the mounting process of the SATA connector to the PCB, the SATA connector is provided with press-fit contacts which have needle-eyed tails for being forcibly fitted into metal plated through holes of the PCB.
As demand of large the second type SATA connectors become popular for interconnecting storage device to a mother PCB. A pair of SATA connectors is often mounted on a mother PCB for connecting the mother PCB with a pair of storage device. In convention, the SATA connectors are designed side by side. However, as the size of the mother PCB is reduced for developing science, less space is provided on the mother PCB to receive the SATA.
Hence, an improved electrical connector adapted for connecting with a multiple of storage devices is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional electrical connector.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector adapted for connecting with a multiple of storage devices with less occupied space on a mother PCB.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a stacked electrical connector having a true position of upper terminals.
In order to achieve the objects above-mentioned, a stacked electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of upper and lower terminals received in the insulative housing, a rear spacer and a pair of board locks. The insulative housing comprises a crossbeam and a pair of tongue plates extending forwardly from the crossbeam. The crossbeam defines a plurality of passageways therethrough and a plurality of receiving cavities at a rear surface thereof. The tongue plates each define a plurality of apertures in communication with corresponding passageways. In addition, the insulative housing defines a pair of guiding recesses at a bottom end thereof. The upper and lower terminals each comprises a mounting portion received in a corresponding passageway, a contacting portion extending forwardly from the mounting portion and a slanted tail extending downwardly from the mounting portion. The contacting portions are received in the apertures, respectively. The rear spacer is assembled to the insulative housing and comprises a slanted base plate. The base plate defines a plurality of position grooves for positioning corresponding upper terminals.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.